Pursuit Force: The White Dog
by Andrew 2000
Summary: A continuation of The White Dog by Soalric. What happens when Bolt winds up in Capital City and becomes friends with Pursuit Force? Note: This story has a happy ending (unlike the ending of Soalric's Fanfic but that doesn't make that ending any less spectacular). (No offense Soalric).
1. Keep Running

**Pursuit Force: The White Dog**

**Chapter 1**

_**(A/N: This is a continuation of 'The White Dog' by Soalric. It's a crossover between Bolt and Batman Begins. Now I want everyone to know that I haven't read the whole story, I skipped from all the chapters I had read which went up to 8, to the end. Why? Because the ending was so heart-breaking and touching that I couldn't bring myself to finish reading this wonderful piece of art. So there may be, and probably will be, mistakes in the plotline. I'm sorry but that's just how it's going to be. Anyway, this is what happens when Bolt ends up in Capital State, in Capital City, and eventually in the comfort of being a friend of one of the world's top Police Forces. So, I hope you enjoy this Fanfic and thanks for reading!)**_

_**(P.S. Sorry for such a long A/N)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the characters of Bolt. They belong to Disney Animation Studios. I DO NOT own the characters of Pursuit Force™. They belong to bigBIG® Studios. I DO own Andrew Kirkham. That's me. **____** If you want the Biographies of any of the Pursuit Force™ characters, then please read 'Pursuit Force: The Battle for Isla Sorna Character List. You'll find it under Pursuit Force and Jurassic Park Crossovers.**_

_**YAY! Now that all the boring legal stuff is out of the way, on with the story!**_

_**(P.P.S Sorry again about any mistakes I might make. If you see one then please don't hesitate to point it out to me. Thank you!) **_

_Run… _That was all Bolt could do. It was all Bolt had been doing. The Police hadn't even bothered to find out their side of the story, they'd just come after him, forcing him to leave Penny, her father, Mittens and Mindy. The four people he had cared about more than anyone else and he had left them. But there was little time for grieving now; a FBI helicopter was coming after him… … and it was coming faster than he could run at the moment. He looked back at the rapidly approaching chopper and realised that he was going to have to do what he really didn't want to. _Fight…_

He skidded to a stop, his paws digging up small trenches of concrete, and turned to face the imminent threat. These were Police Officers and despite the fact that they were coming after him, he didn't want to actually kill them. He desperately scanned the helicopter, looking for any possible weak points, when he found it. The tail rotor. Perfect, now all he had to do was get a shot off without getting shot himself. The pilot solved that problem for him, however, as he suddenly swerved to the left and hovered right where he was. Bolt tensed, waiting for the surprise attack, when the door to the passenger seats opened, a man holding a sniper rifle in his hands clearly visible. Bolt just grinned, their stupidity providing him with the perfect opportunity. He focused his vision on the tail and then…

_BEEJOOOH_

… The two lasers both hitting their target with marksmanship accuracy sending the helicopter in to an uncontrollable plummet. The sniper's bullet missed Bolt by a good 2 inches as he casually stepped to the side, watching the helicopter smash into the ground, only for the pilot and the sniper to emerge moments later, clearly dazed but aside from cuts and bruises, unharmed. Bolt smirked before turning around and flat out sprinting down the Highway. _Another messy disaster comes out clean._ He couldn't help but marvel at his actions. Despite the immense severity of the situation, he'd still managed to take out the attackers without killing anyone. However he didn't have time to reminisce; he had to keep moving. _Have to keep running._ Bolt was fast coming up to a road sign; he slowed down and skimmed the board, looking for the furthest distance… … Capital State. 106 miles ahead. _Perfect, I can escape there with no Police Attention. At least for a little while._

But Bolt was very much mistaken if he thought the Police would have no involvement in his life. For Capital State was actually home to one of the most efficient Police Forces in the entire world. They called themselves: Pursuit Force. And Bolt would be meeting this Pursuit Force soon. Very soon…


	2. Headlines and Breaking through the Line

**Pursuit Force: The White Dog**

**Chapter 2**

Dr Pertwee yawned as the alarm went off, a shrill, electronic ring resounding throughout the room. He slipped the covers off and pulled himself up. _Another day at the office._ Walking through into the kitchen, he stopped in front of the 'Coffee Cupboard', pondering what flavour he would treat his tastebuds to today. _Decaf, Black, Espresso, Latte… hmm._ _Latte._ Pulling a packet of Costa® and pouring it into a coffee pot full of boiling water; he placed the pot on the Coffee Machine and set the timer. _10 minutes, plenty of time to catch the 8:00 AM News. _Crashing down on the sofa and switching the channel to 4, he patiently waited for something interesting to crop up. It soon did.

"Breaking News from Highton! Reports of the 'Rouge Superdog' have just been released." _Rouge Superdog!?_ _For that matter SUPERDOG?! _ "The Federal Bureau of Investigation has confirmed that the Superdog has escaped over the Border of Highton. Unfortunately, they have been unable to issue any further information as their helicopter was shot down approximately two miles over the Border. The two officers piloting the helicopter have been recovered, alive, and have been moved to a hospital for further treatment. _Shot down? Who could have shot it down?_ _There's obviously no such thing as a Superdog, so what happened there I wonder?_ "However the FBI has issued a dire warning to the public of Capital State. Reports show that the Superdog is heading towards Capital State, specifically Capital City. We will keep you updated on the situation as it develops. Also a quick reminder, if anyone sees this dog, they are to notify Police immediately." As the reporter finished his report, a picture of a Sheppard, fur a pure, dazzling white with a lightning bolt, black as a winter night, standing out in stark contrast. _Well, I sure won't have to worry about forgetting him._ But this talk of Superdogs and the fact that it was apparently heading for Capital City, where he lived, was just too much to process without caffeine…

DING

_Right on time…_

**(Bolt's POV)**

_How much longer? _It seemed as though he'd been running for hours, which he probably had been, but it seemed as though he was no closer to his destination. The sign had said 106 miles but that was how long ago? Half an hour? An hour? Two hours? What he needed was another sign. Literally. However, no such… wait! Was that… No, it couldn't be! It was! Two small buildings on either side of the Highway and an information board marked the Border of Capital State. With a new burst of hope, he dashed the next 30 or so meters up to the checkpoint. He skidded to a stop and sidled up next to one of the small, grey, brick buildings. Peering round the corner, he was able to see that the four Police Officers on the other side of the barrier hadn't seen his approach and were still oblivious to the Superdog intently watching their every move. Which wasn't very exciting to be honest; they were just standing there, waiting for the next person attempting to leave for whatever reason. _Too easy._ He didn't even need to worry about the checkpoint. All it would take was a few minutes zapping the fence with a shot of heat-vision and he would be through. _Quick and quiet, no need to cause a problem._ Wearing a massive grin at the prospect of a few days safety literally sitting in front of him, he slid off to a portion of fencing a couple of meters away and got to work.

It was over before he knew it. Tapping the fence with a paw, the weakened section fell over into the dirt without a sound. Bolt stepped confidently through and breathed a huge sigh. A few days freedom. _At last. _However Bolt had no idea that a few days would quickly turn into the rest of time. All because one man and one dog, would happen to meet at an intersection on Creed and Liberty. And that man just so happened to work for one of the most respected Police Services on the planet. That man, was Dr Simon Pertwee.

**(A/N: Well that's it for chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; in which we got to meet the brilliant Dr Simon Pertwee! Also, Simon is not actually Pertwee's first name. He's never actually revealed his name during Pursuit Force™ Extreme Justice so I thought I'd give him one. Thanks for reading and updates will be coming soon!)**


	3. Literally an Accidental Meeting

**Pursuit Force: The White Dog**

**Chapter 3**

Bolt padded along the deserted street, pondering his current situation or more specifically, what the hell did he do to deserve this? However whilst lost in thought he failed to notice that he was entering the intersection of Creed and Liberty. Or rather, the blue Ford® approaching with right of way and coming straight for him! Bolt looked up at the sound of a car horn and screeching tyres. His eyes locked with the driver's, both pairs wide in panic as the distance between them rapidly closed. Bolt simply stood there in shock until the driver slammed down on the horn one final time. This served to snap Bolt back into reality as he desperately attempted to scramble backwards to avoid the imminent collision. Unfortunately, it was too late; the car slammed into his side… and didn't stop. The Ford® flipped, flying upright before continuing on its journey. The rear slammed into the concrete, flipped once again and finally came to rest, completely and utterly destroyed.

_Whoops..._ Bolt hopped up onto the hood and peered inside. Unable to see anything past the airbag, he raised a paw and with a single swipe deflated the cushion which had hopefully saved whoever was unlucky enough to be driving. It had. While Bolt was relieved, he also couldn't help but notice the man's attire. He was wearing black pants and a black t-shirt with a strange symbol on it (if you've ever played the 'Science in Motion' level of Pursuit Force™ Extreme Justice, you'll know what I'm talking about). But what really got his attention was the fact that he was wearing a long white coat. It looked just like the one that Penny's father used to wear… That's when it hit him; the man was a scientist! But that still left a few questions… …and hopefully those questions would be answered by the small book in his coat pocket. He reached in and grabbed the book in his teeth before placing it down on the hood and flipping it open. The top page read: PURSUIT FORCE FORENSICS DIVISION Dr Pertwee with each piece of information given its own line, all in big, bold writing. Bolt proceeded to look at the bottom page… and froze. Two symbols. The first on the left reminded him of something he'd seen back at Calico's laboratory. It was the sign for… new…clear…fizz…six? Um… no it was… Nuclear Physics! Yes, that was it! That must be connected with the forensics, which on TV, was a team of scientists who helped the Police solve crimes. Wait… uh oh. The Police… he quickly looked over to the other symbol which looked like… a Police Badge! This man was a forensics officer! But with who? Pursuit Force? Suddenly it clicked. Pursuit Force must have been a special Police Department! He had to get out of here! Out of here before…

"Uhhh…"

…before…he…woke…up… _Damn it!_

**(Dr Pertwee's POV)**

Hang on… was that a dog in the middle of the road? It… was! He slammed the brakes down and blasted the horn. The dog looked up and froze; eyes wide in horror. If it didn't get out of the way in time… he couldn't let that happen. He sounded the horn once again in a desperate attempt to startle the dog into getting out of the way. But it was too late. He braced himself seconds before the car slammed into the dog… and flipped over the dog! He didn't even have time to think before he smashed into the steering wheel and began to see black enclose his vision… The last thing Dr Pertwee saw was the white dog staring into the car before the airbag deployed; enclosing him in a cushion of safety.

Sometime later, he awoke to find the dog looking at his wallet, which it had obviously retrieved from his pocket. _What the hell happened back there!? How is that dog still alive? For that matter, the fact that he's alive because my car flipped over him like a barrier is unbelievable in its own right!_ He groaned in an attempt to attract the dog's attention. When it turned round to face him, an odd look of… panic or something on its face, he blinked twice as if to ascertain himself that what he was seeing was true. The dog, an American Sheppard, had a coat of fur as white as the purest snow with only one single mark on his left side. A lightning bolt, blacker than the darkest corner of deep space. His eyes widened. This was the dog on the news! This was the Superdog! He'd never thought something like this could have possibly existed! For a few minutes they both just sat there staring at each other until he finally shattered the awkward silence. "Wow".


	4. Forming a Friendship

**Pursuit Force: The White Dog**

**Chapter 4**

The two of them just sat there, staring at each other. Neither of them could think of anything else to say or do. That was until Dr Pertwee worked up the courage to ask "Hey, uh, don't suppose you could get me out of here? If it's not too much trouble, that is." Bolt smirked. _Easy._ Bolt hopped down and gently grabbed the dented metal in his teeth, pulling hard in one fluid motion, the frame snapping out cleanly. He placed the door down and looked back at the doctor who had obviously been quite surprised at the display of strength. _Hmm, that's nothing._ "Whoa, nice. So, you're the Superdog right?" He felt his jaw drop. _How does he know about the title they gave me? _The man laughed. "I'll take that as a yes then. Now you can't stay out on the streets like this. So…" He wasn't sure if he liked what the man was thinking, if he was thinking what he thought he was thinking. "…maybe you should come back to the station with me." He felt his jaw drop even lower, much to the doctor's amusement. This man, a Police Officer, was suggesting that he go to a Police Station! But… he didn't really have anywhere to go… and the man's positive, upbeat atmosphere only strengthened his suggestion.

_But... he's a Police Officer! It's just like Zippy! Acting all nice and friendly and then WHAM! Turns on me just like that._ He growled and took a few steps back before tensing himself into an attack position. _You're not taking me in!_ Bolt blinked twice. Maybe he wasn't going to take him in: all it took was a growl before he gave a nervous laugh and then sprinted back to the wreck, diving over the hood. _Well… if he is going to take me in… he's not doing it himself._ His growl softened and he slowly padded towards the Doctor's hiding place. "Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me…" He stopped dead in his tracks. The man thought he was going to kill him? _No, no! It's all a trick!_ But… nobody could act as good as THAT. Could they? _Only one way to be sure._ He focused his senses. The man's atmosphere was no longer one of positivity… It was one of panic and fear. The man wasn't lying.

He jumped up on the hood and looked over. He was braced against the side of the car, holding both hands up with his fingers crossed. Bolt tapped him on the shoulder. The man yelped in surprise and leapt up simultaneously getting ready to run… before faceplanting. He'd tripped over his own lab coat. Bolt hopped down and positioned himself alongside the Doctor. As soon as Dr Pertwee looked up, he got a face full of doggy slobber. He wiped his face before staring back at him. "You're not going to kill me? Then why… oh yeah! You're wanted. Hey I won't turn you in, okay? Cross my heart and hope to die."

Bolt took a few minutes of thinking before his mind was made up. He wasn't lying in any way. _I guess it's worth a try. Not like things can get any worse._ He slowly nodded, gaining more speed as he cemented his decision, to the man's pleasure. "Great! I just need to call my mechanic and we'll get going!" The man pulled a smartphone from his pants pocket and after a few strokes of the screen, placed it to his ear. "Hello, Diaz? Yeah, it's Dr Pertwee here. Listen, I need you to come to the intersection at Creed and Liberty; I've been in an accident. A… …hit and run accident." The mechanic, now known as Dias, said something to which he replied: "No I didn't see the car; I was unconscious for a few minutes. Now I'm ok but I need to get to work fast so I won't be here when you arrive." Diaz once again said something to which he retaliated with: "Look Diaz, if I don't show up at the station soon, I might lose my job alright? So if you could pick up my car and get it repaired, I'd be very grateful. Oh, and don't worry, my insurance should cover the cost." Diaz must have agreed because Dr Pertwee smiled and said: All right, thanks Diaz!" And with a tap of the screen, he returned the phone to his pocket. "All right boy, before we get going, I need to know something first; your name." Bolt smiled before turning to his mark. The man stared for a minute before he snapped his fingers and cried out: "Bolt!" He barked happily and trotted over to the young man, eager to get off the street. Dr Pertwee grinned, bent down and scratched Bolt behind his ear. "Now that's done, let's get going!" Bolt couldn't help but grin too. _Wow, things are looking up already!_


	5. Arriving at Pursuit Force HQ

**Pursuit Force: The White Dog**

**Chapter 5**

Dr Pertwee was late. He'd never been late before. The entire team was worried. Even the Commander was worried but he would never admit it. And neither would he. As the Chief of Police, he couldn't afford to show weakness to his Officers. He glanced up at the clock. 11:00AM: It had been half an hour since Dr Pertwee was supposed to check in. He was about to make a call when HE got a call instead. He snatched the phone from the receiver, almost shouting down the phone: "Hello?" The voice of a young Officer came back through: "Sir, Dr Pertwee is in the lobby. He's with a dog." "I'm sorry… a dog?" "Yes sir. He says it's very important that he brings the dog along to your office. He wants to talk with you and Pursuit Force. No one else." "All right, send him up. I hope he's got a damn good explanation about this." "Yes sir."

CLICK

The line went dead. Chief lay back in his chair. He couldn't believe it. A dog. Was this the reason Dr Pertwee was late? It couldn't be. Could it?

**(Bolt's POV)**

Bolt couldn't help but feel uneasy as the pair walked through the endless corridor. The number of stares they had been given was in the double digits by now. And most of them were from the security personnel; the only people he'd actually seen up here.

KNOCK KNOCK

He was startled out of his train of thought by the sound of Dr Pertwee knocking on a heavy security door, evidently seeking permission to enter. His request was granted when a gruff voice from inside barked out: "Come in!" A small LED above the door flashed green, illuminating the corridor and adding a splash of colour to the redundant grey upon grey. That splash quickly became an explosion, as Pertwee pushed open the door and walked in, holding the door as a signal to follow.

As soon as Bolt walked in he was greeted by seven people, all but three dressed in some form of blue Police Uniform. There was, in order of where they were sitting at the large conference table in the middle; an older man dressed in a shirt and tie with balding grey hair and a moustache smoking a cigar, clearly the Chief of Police; a young man in the aforementioned uniform with styled black hair, his golden Police Badge shining like a beacon. He was obviously the leader of the team. Next to him sat a woman in uniform, golden hair flowing down to her shoulders however her Police Badge was not such a brilliant gold, rather a silver and bronze signifying her lower ranking. Next was a well-built African-American man in uniform, black hair cut into an army style and on his left sat another man in uniform as well, his spiked blond hair standing out, clearly styled just to the Officer's liking. The next Officer, a lady, however was not wearing a uniform but instead jeans and a black, leather jacket. She seemed more like a spy rather than a Police Officer. However the last person sitting at the table was the most interesting. He was a teenager about Penny's age, no older than 14. He had a short cut of brown hair adorning the top of his head, the skin of which was slightly pale signifying he was an indoor type person. His dull blue eyes glanced down to his coat. A lab coat. A lab coat identical to the one worn by Dr Pertwee. _A teenager working as Police Forensics Officer? Now I've seen it all!_ Then, the Chief muttered: "All right Doc, you'd better have a good reason for all of this…"

**(A/N: Ok, that's Ch. 5 done. Sorry about the long character description paragraph. Now I was going to have the discussion in this Chapter but it would make this too long. Sorry about that. I promise it'll be in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Peace out!**


	6. Breaking the News

**Pursuit Force: The White Dog**

**Chapter 6**

Dr Pertwee pulled up a chair and leaned in closer towards the other members around the table. "Well, I do have a good excuse BUT…" The chief pried: "…but?" "Well, if I told you, you'd probably think I was mad." "Doctor." The teenager interrupted: "Most people here probably already think you're mad. Just tell us, ok?" "Well, I was heading here and I ran into this little guy. And when I say ran into, I mean literally, ran into." "If you ran into him, then how does he look as though he's had nothing happen to him?" the woman in uniform asked. "Hang on Sarah, I'm getting to that." The woman, now known as Sarah, sat back, indicating that Pertwee was free to continue. "Now this is where you think I'm crazy. Let's suffice it to say that this dog… well." He glanced down at Bolt, obviously concerned about his reaction. However Bolt's face conveyed all the information he needed. Just do it already. "He has superpowers." Seven faces stared blankly at him. Until the teenager broke the silence: "I see… continue." Dr Pertwee obliged by explaining to the rest of the team the events that had taken place at the intersection which had therefore led up to now.

Needless to say, he got seven pairs of eyes staring at him in either confusion or concern for his mental health. "Doctor Pertwee." The chief began. "I don't see how this is physically possible. How are we sure that what you're saying is true, and that you've not lost your mind?"

BEEJOOOH

His question was answered in the form of two green laser beams. Everyone yelled out in shock and leapt back, a couple of them falling over their own feet. The chief looked at his cup of coffee which had been sitting next to him only a few moments ago. Or at least, what used to be his cup of coffee. The cup had been sliced cleanly in half, hot coffee all over the floor. He turned to face the now confirmed Superdog, who was casually sitting on a chair, smiling at them, and muttered: "I guess that's how we're sure…"

**(Bolt's POV)**

Bolt could see that the rest of his teammates clearly didn't believe a word Dr Pertwee was saying. _Well it's not like I wasn't expecting it._ However as the conversation continued he realised that he might have to help them in understanding what he was talking about. Turned out he WOULD have to help them in understanding. "Doctor Pertwee. I don't see how this is physically possible. How are we sure that what you're saying is true, and that you've not lost your mind?" Bolt's gaze drifted to the coffee cup sitting next to the chief. He smiled. _I'll show them._ He focused his sights on the cup and readied his powers.

BEEJOOOH

His smile broadened at the sight of everyone instinctively leaping back as the lasers hit their target with complete precision. As they all came to their senses, the chief looked at the cup before turning back to him and muttering: "I guess that's how we're sure…"

_Yep._

**(Dr Pertwee's POV)**

He wasn't expecting THAT. Then again, he wasn't expecting to run into the Superdog in the first place. "Doctor." His line of thought was broken by the shaky voice of his employer. "Doctor, what in the name of HOLY FREAKING HELL was that!?" The team stared at him, eagerly awaiting his response. That response was: "I have no idea."

Everyone's face fell and they turned to look at Andrew. Once again, their stares were greeted with: "I have no idea." The Chief broke the awkward silence with the statement: "Look, according to Dr Pertwee's statement, this mutt didn't have the ability to do anything like this." "I didn't know he could do that!" "Yeah, look, point is: shouldn't we do some sort of testing on him or something like that?" "What!? No way, out of the question!" "How come?" "What gives us the right to just strap this guy down?" "The fact that he could be dangerous!" "Sir, he's not dangerous. If he was, wouldn't he have attacked us by now?" "Look Doc…" "I think you should listen to him." The voice of the Commander interjected. The chief looked back at him as if he was crazy. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "Really sure?" He nodded once again. The chief sighed.

He took a few minutes of thinking before reaching a decision. "Alright. No testing. But you said he was on the run?" "Yeah." Another sigh. "Well, I'll ask you about that later. For now, he can meet the rest of the team." Dr Pertwee smiled. "Thanks chief." "Just don't make me regret this. Oh. One last thing. What's his name again?" "Bolt." "Ok." With that, the chief walked out the door, leaving Bolt with the rest of Pursuit Force.

Andrew took a nervous step forwards from the group. "Uh, hey there Bolt. Uh, I guess… Welcome to the Pursuit Force HQ."


	7. Meeting the Team

**Pursuit Force: The White Dog**

**Chapter 7**

**(Commander's POV)**

Total Silence. Andrew's attempts at a greeting had simply delayed the silence. And it was starting to get awkward. The Commander decided, seeing he was the leader, that he should probably start the introductions. "So, hey Bolt." The dog tilted his head slightly. "I guess we should introduce ourselves. Now, you've already met Dr Pertwee and the chief, so that leaves the rest of us. First off, I'm the Commander. That's all you need to know. Next, is my lovely wife, Sarah. She's one of the pilots of the group and without her, Pursuit Force couldn't have pulled off half of our operations back in the day." The blonde smiled warmly. The Commander then proceeded to stroll over to the African-American and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then we have Preach; our Weapons and Equipment Expert. He also specialises in Heavy Weaponry; so don't upset him." Preach and Bolt immediately looked at each other with a 'CHALLENGE ACCEPTED' expression clearly written across their faces. _I really shouldn't have said that._ Not wanting a fight to break out, especially seeing it hadn't even been half an hour since they had met, he quickly continued with the introductions. "Here we have Gage. He's our High Speed Pursuit Specialist. He's also one hell of a Demon behind the wheel, nearly beating a few of MY records." The blonde smirked, replying with: "And I'm proud of it." The Commander rolled his eyes, walking over to the woman in casual clothing. "This is Lucy, our Espionage Expert and the second of our two pilots. She used to work for MI5 until she was re-assigned to us after her… 'Rescue Attempt' of Dr Pertwee." Bolt blinked rapidly before staring at Lucy with intent, clearly suspicious about this 'rescue attempt'. _Geez, just how smart is this dog? _Shifting slightly under the dog's gaze, the Commander moved over to Andrew and Dr Pertwee. "Now you've already met Simon but you haven't met Andrew. Now both of them are: Smart. And. Strange. Now that's all I know about them because they rarely come out of the Forensics Lab so if you want to get to know them better then you can always head down and find them." Bolt stared at the two men in Lab Coats, awaiting their response.

The response was: "Simon, are you sure he won't hurt me?" He looked at Andrew incredulously. "Absolutely!" "Well… there's only one way to find out…" Andrew walked over to Bolt before kneeling down. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Andrew suddenly grinned and leapt forward, grabbing Bolt in a massive bear hug. Bolt yelped at the sudden assault, his eyes wide, fur standing on end. The rest of the team couldn't help but burst out laughing at Bolt's appearance.

After all, whilst they did feel sorry for him, his face was priceless.

**(Bolt's POV)**

The backgrounds of the team seemed pretty decent. The Commander, despite being somewhat odd, was married to that pilot Sarah indicating that both of them could be trusted. Preach seemed incredibly confident when the two of them shared a 'Look of Doom' between each other. Gage appeared to be the carefree sort of person. Lucy, however, seemed kind of shifty at the mention of this 'Rescue Attempt' but if she could be transferred from Military Intelligence to an Elite Police Force, then maybe she could be trusted. But the last two members, Andrew and Simon, seemed… rather off…

All he needed was a good look and a quick whiff of their scents before he came to a conclusion. They seemed off because, like the Commander said, they rarely went outside. Both of them had an unhealthy pale discolouration of their skin. Their eyes were dull and their gaze was weak. Definitely your average nerd.

Then Andrew questioned his safety. _Great, not only is he a nerd; he's a paranoid nerd._ However when Simon responded, he replied with a very odd statement: "Well… there's only one way to find out…" While the two pairs of eyes stared each other down, he couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious about what was going to happen next. However what happened next wasn't suspicious. It was just plain weird.

Suddenly, without warning, the teenager leapt forward, trapping him in a Bear Hug. He yelped in fright, his eyes going wide in panic; darting around the room at the sudden assault, picking up everybody's face. They were all smiling and laughing. In that moment, Bolt wondered what he looked like. Must have been pretty bad.

"All right Andrew. Hilarious as that was; leave the poor pup alone." The voice of Gage was music to his ears. Andrew released his grip on Bolt and backed off slightly, allowing him to get to his feet. He shook his head a few times before looking up at Andrew. He was grinning. He then turned to the rest of the team and said: "I think we're all going to get along just fine."


	8. Backstories

**Pursuit Force: The White Dog**

**Chapter 8**

It had been an hour since he'd met Pursuit Force. They all seemed honest except for Andrew. He was just weird. He was, of course, honest, like the other members of Pursuit Force, but still weird. And after that incident he was determined to avoid Andrew for a little while. But that also gave him an excuse to get to know the other team members better.

He'd been wandering around, following Gage, who asked if he wanted to come down to the Parking Lot/Garage, and, generally finding out facts about Pursuit Force and what they did. They were an Elite Police Force, set up during the reign of five criminal gangs. At this time the team only consisted of, besides the chief, Commander and Sarah. The two of them took down all five of these gangs, some of them ending up in Prison, others ending up in the ICU and then going off to Prison. About two years afterwards, the Commander and Sarah were due to be married however their wedding was brutally interrupted by the 'Convicts' who had escaped Prison again. It was at this time that the recruits had joined; Gage, Preach and another woman named Ashley. They continued to fight against the gangs until Sarah was nearly killed during an operation to prevent a Gang known as the 'Raiders' from escaping with Uranium. Whilst still nervous for Sarah, they pressed on continuing to fight. After rescuing Dr Pertwee and recruiting Lucy, they found Andrew at their reception desk. They received orders from an unknown source to keep him safe. He explained he had no idea what was going on, but was happy to work for his safety. So he ended up with a Police Safehouse and a job in the Forensics Department. But then everything went for ok to terrible, as a bomb planted in their HQ nearly killed their Chief. With two members of the team in hospital, they started a manhunt for a mole in the team; a Pursuit Force badge had been found by the chief. However just when they thought they had defeated all the Gangs; a rouge team of Riot Police called 'VIPER' turned around and betrayed them. They quickly mobilised and retaliated, saving the President from VIPER and defeating the traitor; Ashley. Their actions eventually defeated VIPER, who tried to escape but were once again foiled by Pursuit Force and their leader, Commander Decker was executed at the scene by the Commander himself.

Bolt was amazed at this. Pursuit Force were National Heroes! Yet they went about their day to day lives as though such missions were normal. _Maybe they were…_ With the quality of the equipment in their arsenal it was a definite possibility. They had Heavy Pistols, Machine Guns, Supercars, MG Off-roaders, Helicopters, just to name some of their BASIC equipment! They seemed to be able to take on a small army! He was broken from his thoughts, however, when Preach arrived to talk to Gage. After their conversation, which mostly revolved around Bolt, he found himself in the armoury, listening to Preach going on about all sorts of things before he was back in the Chief's office.

The chief was running him through some background checks, learning more about what happened in Silverlake and then in Highton. The chief seemed, despite his tough nature, sympathetic towards him and seemed disappointed in the Highton PD for their brash action of chasing him down relentlessly. However when the subject turned to his life with Penny, the both of them seemed hurt by the information. The chief was clearly shocked that the both of them were slightly dead inside after their separation and the news that his two friends had been split up from him during their escape from Highton was like rubbing salt into the wound which, considering the size of the wound, was almost unbearable. For Bolt however, the whole ordeal was worse than his worst nightmare from the depths of hell itself. The memories were so painful he wished that they could just stop the whole conversation there and then. Fortunately, the chief already had this in mind. He decided to move on to something else. But he couldn't stop thinking about those memories.

However, the chief had a secret weapon up his sleeve. That weapon happened to be… his arms. The chief moved over to him before saying: "Look, this'll make you feel better…" Before Bolt could understand what he meant, he was on his back, the chief's hands rubbing his tummy. Bolt whimpered in absolute ecstasy as the chief let out a chuckle. "See? Told you you'd feel better."

He panted, desperate for breath, as the chief released him. The two of them were grinning widely. Nothing could ruin this moment of quality bonding time, where the chief could really get to know Bolt and vice versa. At least that's what they thought. All of a sudden an alarm blared through the main computer, the screen of which was now red and displaying an urgent message. The chief's smile faded. "Back to work." He sighed before getting up and moving over to his seat at the head of the briefing desk. He pressed an intercom button before half-speaking, half-yelling: "All Pursuit Force Officers report to the briefing room please!"

It was time for Bolt to see Pursuit Force in action.

**(A/N: Well, that's chapter 8! Next chapter, we're going to see some ACTION! So if there's anyone out there going: "WHY IS HE NOT DESTROYING EVIL CORPORATIONS AND SCARING CRIMINALS!" Then don't worry. That will be coming soon. Until chapter nine, see you soon!**


	9. Let the Action Commence

**Pursuit Force: The White Dog**

**Chapter 9**

**(Bolt's POV)**

In less than a minute Pursuit Force was sitting at their positions, patiently awaiting briefing. The Chief cleared his throat and started: "All right Pursuit Force, we've got trouble at the Chemical Plant! The Warlords have stolen a large shipment of Calcium Phosphide, which was due to be transported to a munitions factory. Now because you're all smart, you should be able to tell by the words 'munitions factory' or you already know what it's used for, that they're clearly trying to steal it so 'Separation' can use it to make IEDs. (Calcium Phosphide is used to make incendiary explosives. Yes I'm a nerd.) We can't let them get away with this! If they succeed, we'll have a hundred cases of IEDs armed and ready to blow! They're making their escape via Interstate 77. Intercept the convoy, but DON'T DAMAGE THE BARRELS! If they go off, we'll need microscopes to find what's left of you! Now get to it!"

Pursuit Force immediately leapt up, running out the door. "Andrew! Simon! Wait a minute!" The two stopped in their tracks and whipped round. "I don't want you two getting caught up in the crossfire. Andrew, take the Ambulance. Simon, take the Forensics Van. Stay back and let the Response Team do their job. Once the Convoy is out of commission, move in and retrieve the chemicals." Both men nodded and turned to leave.

Whilst the conversation had been taking place, Bolt had hopped down from the desk he had been resting on, making his way to the door, intent on riding with Pursuit Force and seeing how they operated. "Ah, hold on there." Bolt turned back to face the chief. "Where do you think you're going?" Bolt looked at the door then back at the chief. He sighed. "No, no, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere." He folded his arms. "Full stop." _All right then, since I'm doing this peacefully, it's time to go all out! _The chief blinked. "Oh come on! Don't do that!"

The one thing that no one can resist: Puppy Eyes. "Look, you're not going!" Puppy Eyes. "You're not going!" Puppy Eyes. The chief bit his lower lip. Puppy Eyes. "ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! YOU CAN GO! JUST STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" _Nailed it._ With that, Bolt turned and shot out the door, headed for the parking lot in an attempt to catch Pursuit Force. The chief groaned. "Now what have I done?"

**(Commander's POV)**

The Supercar swerved to avoid the SUV. Glancing back, the car had only just been missed. That was too close. He pressed down on the accelerator, determined to stop the Warlords before someone got killed. Killed. His mind wandered back to Bolt. Had he ever killed anyone? He'd have to find out. He was forced out of his dream when he heard Gage yelling over the slipstream. "Commander! There's an opening! Take down that SUV while we got a chance!" He looked over at the SUV in question and saw that it was indeed vulnerable. _Excellent._ He pulled up alongside and readied himself…

**(Bolt's POV)**

He pushed through the doors and out into the parking lot. He was just in time to see an ambulance and a police van with 'C.C.P.D FORENSICS DEPT.' written on the side switch on their lights and sirens before pulling out into the street. He barked after it but it was no use. They were already gone. He growled softly to himself and chased after it.

**(Andrew's POV)**

He glanced back at the station before pressing down on the accelerator, the ambulance lurching forward out into the street. Once again, he was backing up the greatest Police team in the world… and risking his safety. But that was the price to pay in this line of work. He was also risking the safety of the station… no. Just no. Shut up already. He'd already been told by everyone else on the team that he was getting paranoid. _But…_ But nothing. He mentally scolded himself for being so negative. Besides, they had a Superdog back at the station. A freaking SUPERDOG! He smiled to himself. Besides… he could be trusted.

(A/N: This is Andrew having a flashback. Just to clear that up.)

_ "Chief, I've got the files here." "Thanks Lucy, let's get a look at them." The chief opened the files and found… a lot of evidence. An awful lot of evidence. Amateur videos, CCTV recordings, eyewitness statements, news reports, the whole ten yards. He pulled up a few documents. Andrew noticed that Bolt suddenly seemed to take an interest in those particular files. "Chief? Where are those files from?" The chief did some clicking around before replying: "They're from… a company called… Calico Industries!" Bolt jumped over to the desk and started looking at the files as well._

_"Well, this is interesting. Andrew could you step outside for a moment?" "Yes sir." He walked through the door and once it was closed, pressed his ear up against it. He could just faintly hear the conversation._

_"When you were just getting started, you were quite the natural killer weren't you?" Andrew flinched. THAT wasn't expected. A killer? He pressed his ear up again. "Then, something happened didn't it?" A small laugh. "You met another dog didn't you? While you were at… Pentland Beach. With the cat. Then… then you got shot and ended up in the vet. And after that, apart from Marcus, you never killed another soul again. Sure, you beat the senses out of any and every bad guy you came across but you didn't kill them. Oh, what's this? And in Highton, you actually helped the Police! And fought crime! And saved over twenty people! Now that is an achievement!" The conversation continued on. But Andrew wasn't listening any more. He already knew what he needed to know…_

**(Andrew's POV)**

(A/N: Flashback ended.)

Oh yes. He could definitely be trusted…


End file.
